


Blind Luck

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, kalluzeb - Freeform, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: It's the night before Kallus and Zeb's wedding and Zeb can't sleep. He's not supposed to see his betrothed before the wedding, so he manages to find a way around that rule.





	Blind Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written/Drawn for the Kalluzeb Fanzine set up by [Jun-C](https://jun-c.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for letting us participate!

On the night before his wedding day, Garazeb Orrelios stood beneath the second story balcony of Kallus’ hotel suite and weighed his options.

The hotel plaza was empty this late at night so really no one would know he came to visit Kallus.

 _The Asha would know_ , he could practically hear Chava the Wise say. _The Force sees everything._

Lasat Tradition was pretty adamant about the betrothed not seeing each other before their wedding day. Breaking these rules guaranteed a doomed future with sparse harvests, abominable children, plagues upon the family, and all-around bad luck.

Zeb didn’t really believe in all that. He didn’t even own a farm!

But that “bad luck” part was enough to give Zeb second thoughts about sneaking over tonight.

After all, wasn’t it luck that brought Zeb and Kallus together in the first place?

 _That, a crashed escape pod, and two hungry bird-lizards,_ Zeb thought.

He didn’t want to risk cursing their future together if he could help it.

Although the moon was little more than a crescent in the starry night sky, it gave off just enough light for Zeb’s large green eyes to catch the shadowy movements through the curtains of the second-story window.

Kallus was awake, and he was pacing.

Zeb’s ears flicked thoughtfully as he looked at the side of the building covered in thick kudzaar vines.

 _I can’t risk it,_ he thought. _Just in case the Asha really is watchin’..._

Zeb was about to turn to leave when he noticed the silhouette had stopped moving. The shadows shifted as Kallus ran his hands through his hair, something he only did when he was truly stressed. The man _hated_ having messy hair. He had been known to comb his sandy locks even before bed.

After a few moments of ruffling his own hair, Kallus resumed his pacing.

 _Yeah,_ Zeb thought, _he’s not gonna stop anytime soon. And I’m not gonna sleep until I know he’s okay._

Giving the plaza a quick final look to ensure he was still alone, Zeb grabbed the kudzaar. The thick wooden vines were deeply rooted in the peach-colored wall and though they creaked under his weight, they managed to hold him. Lira San plant-life was, after all, made to be climbed, though Zeb was pretty sure this particular plant wasn’t meant to be an invitation.

Halfway up the building, Zeb’s prehensile feet reached out to grab the balcony just as he let go of the vines. He used the momentum to swing himself up onto the railing, hands and feet gripping the bars in a crouch as he regained his balance.

The silhouette through the curtains immediately halted. “Who is out there?” Kallus demanded.

Zeb winced.

_Karabast…_

A moment later, an electrical zap of an ignited bo-rifle broke the silence and a pair of glowing yellow lights added to the shadows behind the curtain.

“Alexsandr!” Zeb hissed, seeing the silhouette through the curtain grow larger. “Wait, it’s me!”

The sliding glass door opened just as Zeb leapt up to the balcony above. He scrambled desperately over the railing and thudded hard onto the platform, thankful that the room above Kallus’ was empty.  

Zeb peeked over the balcony to see the electrical baton of the new bo-rifle Zeb had made for him linger for a moment, before it was suddenly extinguished.

“Zeb?”

Zeb pressed his forehead against the railing, his heart hammering in his chest at the close-call. “Yeah...yeah it’s me.”

“What are you doing here? You know Lasat Tradition states that we are not allowed to see each other before the wedding,” Kallus lectured. “It can lead to a doomed future with sparse harvests, abominable children, plagues upon-”

Zeb rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, Chava gave me the lecture, too. Why do ya think I’m up here and not down there with you.”

“...A fair point.”

“Yeah  I make those sometimes.” Zeb plopped himself down on the balcony and leaned against the railing.

A soft chuckle sounded below him and Zeb could picture the twinkle in Kallus’ caramel brown eyes. The sound of Kallus shifting told Zeb he also sat down on the balcony...maybe he was leaning against the railing too.

“How are ya holdin’ up?”

“I am not holding up.”

A small pang hit Zeb’s chest. “Ya nervous?”

“More than a little.”

“Yeah, me too…”

“I do not see why we should be,” Kallus huffed. “We have been together these four years and I have no doubts in my heart that we are destined to be together forever.”

Zeb grinned. “Yeah, I kinda like you, too.”

“I just...hope tomorrow is everything you wish it to be.”

Zeb looked up at the clusters stars with nonsensical patterns that Zeb was sure were supposed to have names to them. He noticed just above him a triangular pattern that looked similar to the shapes of his fiance’s beard. Zeb focused on the constellation and quietly named it “Alexsandr”.

“Did ya make yer flower crown yet?” he asked Alexandr.

“Karabast,” Kallus said with a very sophisticated, very Core World accent. “It was a near-impossible task, but yes, I achieved it.”

“How many tries did it take ya?”

“Too many.”

“They ran outta flowers for me,” Zeb replied. “Thought Chava was gonna cancel the whole ceremony cuz of my clumsy fingers. But I got mine done eventually too.”

“Yes, your people do enjoy botanical aesthetics in nearly everything they do.”

“I’m gonna assume ya mean we like flowers a lot.”

“You do, indeed.”

“So, did ya find a Heart Flower for me then?”

Kallus sighed. “I did...but I do not believe you will like it.”

Zeb frowned at the starry sky. “Heart Flowers are supposed to be a symbol of our love. No matter what ya choose I'm gonna like it.”

Kallus seemed to hesitate. “...Did you find yours?”

And now it was Zeb’s turn to pause. “Yeah, I did but...okay fine, I dunno if you’ll like it either.”

“I am sure I will.”

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

Then Kallus said... “Would you like to see-”

...the same time Zeb blurted: “Wanna know what it-”

They both stopped.

Then let out uneasy laughs.

“Will our early reveal of the Heart Flowers bring a sparse harvest too?” Kallus asked. “I am still uncertain what she meant about ‘abominable children’.”

Zeb grinned. “Well Chava always said ‘Communication is the foundation of any strong relationship’. We’re uh...communicatin’ what our Heart Flowers will be tomorrow. That’s a good thing!”

“Sound reasoning,” Kallus agreed. “It will, if nothing else, allow you to hide your disappointment with my choice.”

“Alright, you go first.”

He could hear Kallus sigh. “It’s a...ugh. You won’t be pleased.”

“Just spit it out, Captain.”

“A thistle.”

Zeb blinked, hardly believing his ears. “A thistle?”

“Yes. A thistle. Prickly and beautiful. It grows wild and without fear. It is underestimated and it endures. That is how I see our love.”

Zeb was momentarily dumbfounded.

“I feel as if I have disappointed you.” Kallus sighed. “What did you choose?”  
Zeb let out a sheepish laugh. “A thistle.”

“You are making fun of me, Garazeb.”

Even though Kallus couldn’t see it, Zeb raised his hands defensively. “No, I really did. It was the first thing I thought of when Chava asked. Have ya ever stepped on a thistle? Well I have. And lemme tell ya, we lasat walk barefoot everywhere and it hurts. But we don’t cut ‘em down. We let ‘em grow. Royalty even surrounds their palaces with ‘em. That’s how you n’ I are: the two prickly bastards that'll protect what we love no matter what. You got my back n’ I got yers. And I dare anyone to try and step on us.”

Kallus was quiet for a moment. Zeb’s keen ears perked at a soft sound…a sniffle?

“That is...beautiful, Zeb.”

Relief washed over Zeb. “Guess we got good taste in uh...whatcha call it?”

“Botanical Aesthetics.”

“Hehehe, yeah that.”

They talked for an hour longer. About the Rebellion, about the Empire’s fall, how they would decorate their new home, and speculated what it meant to have “abominable children”.

The moon moved across the sky and Zeb knew he needed to let his future husband sleep.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Very well…”   
Kallus began to rise when Zeb suddenly jumped up onto his balcony railing. “Lex, wait.”

“What is it?”

“Go...uh...go to the edge of the balcony and face out.”

“Zeb, we cannot see each other. It is bad luck! Think of the harvests!”

“Just trust me, okay? Stand against the rail, right in the center and close your eyes.”

Zeb’s prehensile feet grabbed the bars, then slowly and steadily, he positioned himself upside-down on the other side of the railing and closed his eyes.

“Alright...they closed?”

“Yes, but what are you doing?”

Zeb grinned. “I’m gonna kiss ya g’night.”

Inch-by-inch, Zeb’s clawed hands moved across the kudzaar, feeling gravity pull at him, but his strong legs and stronger foothold on the bars kept him in control.

“How will I know when you’re here?” Kallus asked just as Zeb lowered himself entirely.

“I’m he-”

“Ah!”

A slight wind brushed passed Zeb’s cheek.

“Oi! Did you just try to slap me?!”

Kallus laughed weakly. “No! Well yes, but...it was more of a startled flail.”

Zeb felt the clumsy fingertips poking at his whiskers before a pair of warm hands cupped his cheeks.

“Shall we try this then?” Kallus asked.

Even though Zeb could see nothing, in his mind he could picture the way Kallus’ sandy brown hair came down to frame a freckled face, the way his cheeks turned rosy when he smiled, the way his light brown eyes glittered when he looked at Zeb.

“C’mere then,” Zeb replied.

The kiss came quickly, the distance being misjudged by both of them. Kallus lips landed right on Zeb’s eye.

“Bluh,” Zeb flinched.

“Those...were not your lips.”

“Yeah, unless ya think my mouth feels like an eyelid.”

Kallus snorted...actually snorted. Which then quickly turned into a laugh. It was rare to hear Kallus laugh like this. Yet Zeb could picture every part of his fiance’s face lighting up. He always looked younger when he laughed, young and carefree. Zeb was determined to spend the rest of his days bringing that laugh out of him as often as he could.

Kallus tried again and this time Zeb felt the familiar mouth rest upon his.

They shared soft, shy, exploratory kisses in the dark. Zeb’s mouth opened slightly and Kallus followed suit, their lips catching one another's playfully at first, then more hungrily.

It was Kallus who pulled away first, and Zeb could feel the man’s sweet breath against his mouth. “We should stop before one of us peeks.”

It was not a bad idea considering Zeb almost opened his eyes on reflex when his fiance pulled away.

“Yeah, alright.”

“Thank you for visiting me.”

“Thanks for not killin’ me with yer bo-rifle.”

Kallus hummed and leaned forward to kiss Zeb again, missing and hitting his chin.

“I love you, Garazeb Orrelios…”

“I love you, Alexsandr Kallus.”

“Good night.” And with that, Zeb heard Kallus walk back towards his room.

“G’night,” Zeb replied. He did not open his eyes until he heard the sliding door shut behind him.

The soft goofy smile Zeb wore lasted as he made his way back to his room that night.

It also remained the next morning.

And when he finally saw Kallus walk towards him down the aisle on their wedding day, that smile shone brighter than the triangular constellation that Zeb secretly named Alexsandr.

He was sure he'd never stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Co-Creator/Writer: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Creator/Artist: [nspamc](http://nspamc.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
